doomanddestinyadvanced_op_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Walkthrough of all that is OP in Doom and Destiny Advanced!~/@comment-43858270-20190917212902
Lets Begin: First lets talk about classes: I do not have premium! so i cannot use the premium classes although i have them; as such: Nigel (Necromancer) | Mike (Cleric) | Johnny (Warrior) | Francis (Rogue) . ___________________________________________________________________________ Nigel is Necromancer > Wizard due to the fact that Necro has much better summons and one of which is automatic (no summoning/resources required) , but the real reason to choose Necro are two very important skills (Breath of Death and Infernal Contract). For any fight whatsoever cast Infernal Contract the moment you can to buff your entire party with the most OP buff yet. OR just as Equally Debuff your enemy with Breath of Death for the most OP debuff yet. I say yet cuz i havent even gotten any GEMS! i have only upgraded using shards for all chars. Mike is Cleric > Knight due to his blessing abilities, better summon, and Magic Circle (this sh** cray!). Note that combining Infernal Contract with Divine Passion is the Key! Johnny is Warrior > Barbarian due to his godlike qualities in itself, Avenge the Weak becomes a main damage dealer, Cleansing Strike just OP for no reason, and the fact that he is crit based makes Holyrang and Concrete Whip totally destructive. Francis is Rogue because Rogue is a Rogue and thats all you need to know there. Also cook is the most useless thing in game. ___________________________________________________________________________ Stats for chars: Necro at level 73 my Necro focuses on Charisma and Skill Only! Cleric at level 72 my Cleric focuses on Health and Reflexes Only! Warrior at level 74 my Warrior focuses on Crit and Health Only! Rogue at level 70 my Rogue focuses on Agility + Reflexes + Skill + Crit (i do not think crit is necessary btw, but i have all 4 of these stats about the same amount) ___________________________________________________________________________ Necro actives: attack | Infernal Contract | Summon Mortimer | Breath of Death | Necro Impotence Necro passives: Obscure Talent | Army of Darkness | Enfeeble | Summon Alter Dead-Ego Necro items: Health Potion | Plateau's Lance | Resurrection | Health Ankh ___________________________________________________________________________ Cleric actives: attack | Magic Circle | Divine Passion | Blessing | Summon Barillus Cleric passives: Divine Providence | Holy Health | Sacred Shield Cleric items: Resurrection | Double Void | Health Potion Warrior actives: attack | Holyrang | Cleansing Strike | Concrete Whip | Holy Water Warrior passives: Avenge the Weak | Veteran Warrior | Die Hard | Momentum (Did not have this until after SolomONE fight, only had 3 slots to use so i didnt use momentum yet) Warrior items: Banquet | Void Spirit | Resurrection | Void Wind ___________________________________________________________________________ Rogue actives: attack | Double Strike (unnecessary) | Thunderstone | Sleight Hands | Caltrops Rogue passives: Kleptomania | Oppurtunist | Low Profile | Pick Pocket Rogue items: Medikit | Retreat | Health Ankh | Void Breath ___________________________________________________________________________ Lets talk skills: Necro has better skills than Wizard as his main focus that i use him for is the summon (with avenge the weak mentality) and debuffing enemies. Wizard can negate magic but with the combination of Infernal Contract + Divine Passion/Magic Circle, Magic attacks do almost no damage anyway so using Wizard for that one perk is not a good enough reason. Necro is better in every way. Cleric doesnt necessarily have better skills than knight but Magic Circle makes up for that and also i dont like that the Knight's skills are basically similar and do relatively the same damage for all Knight skills, atleast for me. Best thing on Knight to be honest is Big Speech and Iron Wall and with the Cleric's Divine Passion and Blessing and Magic Circle, they outweight the Knight's buffs by a clear mile. Warrior is better than Barbarian hands down. Barbarian has Fire Dance but that's about it and it isnt always effective depending on who it hits. Warrior skills normally crit (if stated right) and do huge damage to all targets with Holy Water/Void Wind or does insane single target damage with holy or thunder attributes (teamed with Momentum just makes him thor like, like if thor had flash's speed) Francis doesnt need to change classes from Rogue. I have leveled up all the classes to about the same affinity level btw, i am simply choosing to use a particular class because i see far greater benefits. Using chef makes no sense, his summon is crap and unless you want to spam Happy Hour all your life, i dont see a valid reason to use the chef. Even if/when i use Wizard + Knight + Barbarian, Francis is still Rogue. ___________________________________________________________________________ Lets talk strategy/tactics: Necro: start battles with Infernal Contract or Breath of Death, Can continue building on these over the turns or use Necro Impotence as your go to Damage/Debuff attack. I hardly summon Mortimer (Mortimer is key in fighting the 6 Agents and 2 Robots in Solomon Steel's Lab). I onl summon Mortimer if somehow Alter Dead-Ego gets killed (never actually happened, Nigel might die tho). I use Plateau Lance if , umm.....well im sure there's a reason to. Cleric: start battles with Divine Passion or Summon Barillus, Can continue building on Divine Passion or Alternate between Magic Circle and Blessing (For Might) if needs be. I legit klonked SolomONE on the head with my Cleric as the final hit, that was probably the only time my Cleric attacked anyone. He has double void for....something, maybe...should change it to the Yellow Ring though. Warrior: start battles with whatever the hell you want, just do damage and get faster please. lol. I use Holy Water or Void Wind if multiple enemies (dont care the type of enemy) and i Use Concrete Whip on the tougher single Targets while using Cleansing Strike to debuff whoever i want debuffed. Holyrang is literally just for fun, theres no need to actually use it, i just use it to "Kill two birds with one stone" for real. Rogue: start battles with Thunderstone or Caltrops, i mostly use Thunderstone, ive only used Caltrops if enemies are speed based (Sparkle/SolomONE) or if i want to do more damage than Thunderstone to all enemies at once. I use Sleight hands as main attack (dont care what type of boss), this attack cuts their attack and thats all i need to know. Double Strike is used as Holyrang is used. My Rogue crits alot, but i still dont know if its because i have crit stats on him because the passives of the some of the other members also increase crit. So someone else can test that. The price of me restating anyone now is about 15k. (I used alot of other guides until i truly figured out what's what) - (Spoiler Alert: The in-game handbook is a good tool to use in terms of stats, they are very character specific. some guides will tell you to go All Speed and Mana or All Might and Health and both of those options are a wrong choice that you will end up adjusting over and over. Just stick to the main stats that the class uses and you'll be good. Each class only needs to focus on two stats. My Rogue is an exception due to idleness and unwillingness to restat him. His heals are insane and i dont want to jepordize the reason for that). ___________________________________________________________________________ General Tactics: 1) Keep party buffed and healed at all times; if a member dies, instantly ressurect him. 2) I barely use Void attacks, I have just dispelled or cleansed any Voided enemy. 3) I retreat alot from silly fights, i dont tend to waste resources (they expensive). 4) The Void Rings are great tools to use, especially Void Breath and Void Body, when you choose to use them is up to you. I use Void Breath to dispel void barriers when i don't want to use void attacks (which is pretty much all the time). I use Void Body after Everyone is already buffed up and i want to tank damage on one character. ___________________________________________________________________________ Now Lets talk Line-Up: You will notice the order i mentioned each character in as that is the best line-up!**** haha! Nigel and Francis at either ends of the party being leads to maximize their passives, while Mike and Johnny are in forward positions for speed. So to confirm, it is: 1st -Nigel 2nd -Mike 3rd-Johnny 4th -Francis ___________________________________________________________________________ Additonally:* -one must change classes if the need arises: Only Wizard can teleport and only a Knight can move boulders and only a Barbarian can scare Nobles away. There is also the fact that they can work well together just not as well-meshed as the line-up i propose.